


Perseverance

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Broken Analogy [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He often wonders why he stayed that long. Why he persevered so long? When in the end, it wasn't up to him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/14639.html).

**Perseverance**

Sho stares at the space infront of him in silence. Everyone else gives him uneasy glances every now and then. His last fight with Nino made his boneless. Weak. **Tired**.

He's so close to just...giving up. Being with Nino is both painful and excruciating, but it also gives him so much joy at the same time. Yet he's had enough.

"Persevere..." a soft voice beside him spoke. Without turning his head, Sho looked at his side. "Satoshi..." he greeted. Ohno looks at him with sad eyes. "Nino loves you." he said again.

Sho looks away and scoffs. ". . .sure." he replies. Ohno shakes his head earnestly. "He does!"

Sho gives a little shrug. "I'm not doubting you, Riida. I'm not."

"But you're doubting yourself." Ohno spoke, a statement not a question. "Yes." Sho confirmed anyway. 

" **Why?** " Ohno asked, holding his hand. Sho sighs. "I'm so tired."

"Then persevere..." he states.

"Haven't I already?"

"More." Ohno says. "More?" Sho echoes. Ohno nods. "More."

When the door opens, Sho was greeted with a smug Jun coming in the room with a trailing Nino with Aiba guarding the rear. Sho snorts at their positions. It's like they're sending him to the gallows. In a sense, they are. Jun takes a look at Sho and his eyes widened. He glanced at Ohno, who shrugs. 

Nino looks up and he too widens his eyes. "Sho-chan..." he starts as he walks closer, standing infront of Sho, ignoring everyone else in the room. Sho notes that Ohno's hand has not once left his. Was that supposed to mean something?

"Let's break up." 

Sho's perseverance broke (along with it a part of his sanity). He laughed, startling all of them. His laugh ended up in sobs.

"Fuck you, Nino. Fuck you." he manages to croak out and without waiting, Nino leaves the room.

Leaving the room in awkward silence, if it weren't for Sho's occasional sobs. Sho notes then that the hand that was in his was now on his back. But for now, Sho doesn't care. 

What the hell was his perseverance for? If it wasn't even going to be up to him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to browse more [here](jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html). :)


End file.
